Sick days
by Grace daughter of Athena
Summary: Pony gets sick and his brothers have to take care of him! Rated T just because I'm obbsessed. Basically it's brotherly love, I've been wanting a story like this so I made on! Sadly, I don't own the outsiders, our wonderfull S.E Hinton does... Review! Flames welcome! One-shot!


**Darry's POV**

I was coming home from work one friday evening, it was going to be great. Soda was home early and Pony had a track meet next week. My car rumbled to a stop infront of our house when Soda came running out.

"Darry! Somethin' is wrong with Pone! He just passed out cold! I don't know what to do!" Soda came a hollering at me.

I jumped out of my car and ran into the house with Soda, Pony was lying on the couch, mouth open and his forehead was burning up.

"Oh Pone," I picked him up and carried him into the bathroom. He groaned and protested in my arms. In Soda's arms, I took a cool sponge and wiped his forehead and neck.

He groaned again and shifted a little in Soda's arms, "'oda..."

Soda ran a hand through his greasy mop of a hair, "I'm here..."

"Come on Pepsi-Cola, let's take him to your guys' room," I mumbled and took Pony from his arms.

We layed him down on the bed and covered him up with a lot of blankets, "Dar? Can you bring me a bowl of cold water and the sponge?" Soda said, his voice soft.

"Sure," I said and went into the bathroom wondering what in the world got into pony. I brought him the bucket and the sponge while he soaked down Pony, hoping that his feaver would break.

So I pulled up a chair beside Soda and wrapped my arm around him. "He'll be fine Pepsi-Cola," I said softly.

He had tears in his eyes and they slid down his cheeks as he sponged off his neck, "it's all my fault."

"How is your fault Soda?" I asked, generally confused.

"He- he felt a little warm this morning but I sent him to school anyway... Oh and he ran track..." Soda said thickly.

"Soda, it's not your fault. Remember when I had the flu but Mom sent me to school and I threw up all over my desk?" I said, trying to get his mind of Pony.

Soda chuckled, "yeah and when I got the chicken pox and I gave them to Steve?"

We laughed softly and started to tell stories of Mom and Dad which ended with both of us in tears.

**Pony's POV**

_So warm... So hot... _

Why couldn't I wake up? It was so warm, like I was suffoacting. Oh there went something cold down my neck.

I heard voices, Soda's and Darry's voice. They were telling stories of Mom and Dad... Suddenly, I forced my eyes open to find that I'm laying in my bed.

"Pony!" Soda yelped and flung his arms around my neck.

"Soda," I said and clutched my head. "What happened?"

Darry pushed the hair out of my face, "you passed out. You have a feaver."

I groaned and fell back down on the pillows, "my head hurts."

Darry got up from his chair, "I guess chicken noodle soup for dinner?"

I bit my lip, "Darry? Can you and Soda stay with me tonight?"

Darry paused in the doorway, "yeah sure. It's supposed to rain tomorrow so no roofing." Then he left to go make dinner.

Soda climbed into bed with me, "Pone, don't ever scare me like that 'gain. Ya here?" He wrapped his arm around my neck.

I leaned into him, generally tired. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

Soda chuckled, "just tell us next time you don't feel to good."

I nodded and closed my eyes, oh so tired...

"Pone, Pony! Wake up!" Soda shook my shoulder hard.

"Oh sorry," I shook my head sleepily. "I'm just so tired..."

He pushed my hair back, "I know. Sorry I thought you passed out again," he leaned in closer to me.

This was home, Darry cooking dinner. Soda worryin' about me and I was daydreaming.

Darry came into the room looking tired, "dinner's ready. Do you want it in here or out at the table?"

I slowly crawled out of bed, "I can make it to the table."

**Soda's POV**

I watched Pony painfully walk into the kitchen, I was so worried about him that it was painfull to watch.

Darry spooned soup into our bowls but Pony kind of picked at his while I slurped mine down like I hadn't ate in months.

"Not hungry Pone?" Darry said over a watchfull eye.

"Not really but I'll eat," Pony mumbled and started to eat a little.

"Drink the broth too, it's good for you." I said tiredly, we had a lot of people at the DX today.

Dinner was soon over, Two-bit came to watch Mickey but none of the gang needed to house tonight. Darry, me and Pony all crawled into bed. It had been a while since we all slept in the same bed so it was kind of comfortable but kind of awkward.

Pony was between me and Darry, he was curled into my chest and Darry wrapped his arms around him. Pony was using my arm as a pillow and I threw my arm over his back. Pony fell asleep immedietly but Darry and I were still awake after a while.

I was half asleep when Pony stired again, then he suddenly got up and ran into the bathroom with his hand over his mouth. Me and Darry jumped up and ran into the bathroom with him.

Pony was neeled over the toilet, vomiting up all the chicken noodle soup he ate. I nelt beside him and rubbed his back until he was done, then he leaned tiredly against me and wiped his mouth.

Darry squated down beside me and wiped Pony's mouth with a washrag, "Pone, you okay?"

This time, Pony shook his head no in shame. What was going on with him?

"That's okay Pone," Darry said and wiped his sweaty neck. Then he picked him up and carried him to the couch and placed a large bowl by it in case he needed it again.

"Darry?" Pony said suddenly as I rested in the arm chair beside him.

"Yeah, Colt?" Darry said, using Mom's pet name for him when he was little.

"I had one of those dreams again, the ones I couldn't remember." Pony said, fear lanced through his voice and made it crack.

Darry nelt beside him, "do we need to go to the theripist again?"

Pony shook his head then leaned over the bowl and retched, "no. We don't need to spend more money."

I rubbed his back until he was done retching, "money doesn't matter Pone. We and Darr both have good jobs."

Pony curled up on the couch tightly, "you need it for the house."

I crawled over to him and picked him up, "hey listen Pone. If you're sick than we spend money to make you better so you don't spend more money."

Darry sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me too. "Try and remember what the dream's about."

Pony thought long and hard until he burst into tears, "I just can't! I can't remember!"

"Hey it's okay Colt, but if you remember tell us." Darry said and wrapped a blanket around Pony's shoulders.

He picked up the bowl and dry heaved again, I took off his shirt because he was getting so warm. He shivered against me and Darry, his back was so warm.

Darry felt his forehead, "you better get well before you're track meet on monday."

Pony grimmly nodded and leaned against me, "I hope so." Then he fell asleep like a baby. His feaver gradualy fell in the night but he was still a little warm in the morning. It was pouring down rain so Darry couldn't go and roof. Two-bit didn't come in the morning because he was recovering from a hang over.

"Soda..." Pony moaned on the couch while I was in the kitchen.

"What is it Pone?" I said and bit into a chunk of chocolate cake.

"Can I have cake?" Pony moaned back and fell over on the couch.

"Nope, you're still sick so that means no cake," I held up a slice in the air so we could see it.

Pony groaned and then his face when white as I came back in the livingroom, "Soda. Soda I remember it."

"Remember what?"

"I remember the dream I was having," Pony said shakily.

"Darry! Get in here!" I yelled and he came running in.

"What is it?"

"I remember my dream," Pony said again. "Mom was takin' us to the store instead of her and Dad just going. All of us except for Soda got hit with the train, we all died." Pony said and started to cry.

We all rushed foreward and hugged Pony, "it's just a dream Pone. It's just a dream."

Pony cried into my flannel shirt and his fingers were clutched tightly in Darry's jeans. "I don't want to loose you guys... Never!"

"We would never leave you Pone," I said and ran my fingers through his hair. "Never in a million years."


End file.
